1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fiber optic communication systems and, more particularly, to Sagnac interferometer based fiber optic systems that utilize counterpropagating light paths to form a fiber optic communications loop whereby modulation of the counterpropagating beams results in a controlled modulation of the detected output when the counterpropagating beams recombine. This system may be accessed by a multitude of authorized users at predetermined data entry points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for high bandwidth secure communication systems that are amenable to uses in networks and minimize the need for encryption is expected to become increasingly acute in the near future. Long-term trends for very high bandwidth sensors, computers, and multichannel video display capabilities will dictate this type of technology. The advent of fiber optics has opened up a new area where very high speed, low cost telecommunication is possible.